


Fruit Loops part 2

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Furits loop's [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey just wanted his fruit loops for dinner . No Big deal. so he thought.





	Fruit Loops part 2

Mickey really loved Ian so much. Expect when it came to him eating his shit like his Fruit Loops. Those were his, dammit.

Mickey also really loved sweet food. It was a bad habit of his, but it wasn’t his fault. Growing up, they never really had homemade food – or any food, really – in the house. Ian, Mandy, and even Lana had started cooking for each other. Mickey liked to eat, sure, but he was never a cook. He loved his boyfriend Ian a lot. But he also really liked having a bowl of Fruit Loops for dinner. Was that so much to ask?

Mickey never asked for anything else. He never asked them to cook dinner for him..Sometimes he took Ian out for dinner and pay with what little money he made from the shitty job he hated, but it was all he could get since getting out of prison. Six years in prison was a long time, and he had all but forgotten the outside world. He still liked Ian, though, who would see him day to day. Once Mickey was free, he moved into a tiny apartment with Ian. Mickey’s sister moved in with them soon after, and then Lana had moved in, bringing Yev. Mickey still wasn’t sure what to do with the kid. His kid. He had a kid. He was a father.

He really wanted his Fruit Loops for dinner. Was that so much to ask?

He really just wanted to eat in peace.

“Dammit, Mick, we’re cooking dinner,” yelled Mandy. Mickey was shocked that he was being yelled at. Sometimes he forgot small things. He forgot his hand shakes. He dropped the bowl.

He made his way back to Ian’s room. Ian’s room, not his. None of this was his. He forgot.

“What the fuck,” said Ian, looking at the mess his boyfriend made. “Dammit, Mandy, what the fuck is wrong with you? Mickey’s only been out of prison for six weeks! He’s still dealing with shit!”

All he wanted was his Fruit Loops. All he wanted was breakfast for dinner.

Mickey sat on Ian’s bed, not his. Ian had been dating someone, but had broken up with them six weeks ago, and was with Mickey again.

His sister yelled at him again. He felt worthless. He missed his tiny cell in prison. He followed the rules there. He knew what to do in prison. He forgot to how to live on the outside. When Ian stopped seeing him, he forgot how to live. He stopped eating and got sick. He just stopped. No one came to see him. Not his sister, not Lana, not Kev, not anyone.

Mickey was worthless. He just wanted to have his Fruit Loops.

He tried to make peace. He really did. But this was too much. All of this.

“Hey, here,” said Ian, handing Mickey his bowl of Fruit Loops. Mickey looked up, with tears in his eyes, and Ian sat the bowl down next to the bed and pulled Mickey into a hug. He let Mickey sob into him. Mickey broke down. It was all too much.

All he wanted was bowl of Fruit Loops.


End file.
